


Persistent

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cody does NOT let Obi-Wan go alone.
Series: Marks of the Force [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Persistent

Anakin tried not to snicker at the look on Obi-Wan's face as the squad of half-grown teenagers rushed out before they could actually reach the transport.

"Sir!"

"Cody, how many times must I ask you to call me Obi-Wan?"

"Sir," Cody pressed, ignoring the request, again. "You are going on a negotiation in territory that is prone to piracy. We wish to go with you."

Anakin carefully looked away, glad Rex wasn't pulling the same thing with him.

"You are all only eight — "

"Sixteen, and padawans begin going with their masters into such situations as young as twelve, as a rule," Cody said, pointedly looking at Anakin who had been with his master even younger in some bad things.

Obi-wan sighed softly, partly because '2224' blazed under his wristband, and partly for that youthful enthusiasm married to such in-depth case knowledge. 

"Don't you think six of you is a bit much for a negotiation?" he countered, knowing he'd lost against making them all stay.

"One to each of you, with two on scanners, two sleeping, for duty rotations," Cody countered that.

"You can't win, Master," Anakin said cheekily, before the Jedi Knight waved all of them aboard, knowing that fact.


End file.
